


Compromised

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Based off a prompt request from my tumblr.Sentence Prompt: "She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.”





	Compromised

Steve had a history with Agent Evans. They had worked together on numerous occasions throughout the years. She was an extremely effective agent, and had always been particularly loyal to Shield. So he was extremely surprised when Fury had called him and Sam in to track her down.

“She’s been AWOL for over 72 hours. No reports, no updates. We have to assume she’s gone rouge.” Fury said in a business like tone.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “Fury she’s not rouge. She has to have a good reason. Maybe her mission has been compromised. Maybe she has to lay low. What was the mission you sent her on?”

“That’s classified Captain.”

Steve sighed. He was getting tired of all the secrets. At first he thought he could trust shield, that he knew what he was fighting for, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Well what can you tell us? Because I am not going on a retrieval mission of one of Shields greatest blind.”

Fury handed of a file. Most of it was blacked out, but there was some information there. It didn’t give specifics about what Agent Evans’ mission was, but it gave a location and a brief summary of what she should have been doing.

Steve handed the file to Sam, making sure he knew what he was getting himself into. Steve knew that Sam would follow him to the ends of the earth, without a moment of hesitation for his wellbeing. He wanted to make sure Sam was briefed and willing to go on this mission. He and Sam exchanged a look, one that said that Sam was ready and willing.

Steve rose from the table straight faced “We leave in 30.”

Whatever the reason Evans had gone rouge, it was a good one, and Steve was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Brooke’s handler had sent her into a trap, a death mission. 

Shield was compromised and she didn’t know who she could trust. She knew this was because she had done a little too much digging after the battle of New York. Phase Two was something that only the higher ups had known about, and that hadn’t sat well with her. Killing for an agency that was in the business of making nuclear deterrents was not something she had signed up for. She hadn’t wanted this mission, something in her gut told her that Shield wasn’t the same, she wasn’t on the right side anymore, but her handler had told her this would be her last mission in a while. So she sucked it up, ignored her gut. And look at where that had gotten her. 

She stepped into the throng of people keeping her head down. She didn’t want to be out in the open but there was no other way. She needed to move, she knew Shield would be coming soon. Someone bumped into her, clipping her shoulder. The momentum spun her around and luckily it did. 

She saw him instantly. She turned around and quickened her pace. She wanted to run, everything in her body told her to run. If Shield had sent the Captain and his Falcon sidekick they must be worried. She needed to get to higher ground. No one would be looking up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fire escape in a back alley. She secured the straps on her backpack and started to climb.

* * *

 

Sam knew that she had seen them, he could tell by the way her body had stiffened, how her pace increased. Cap had told him that they needed to split up. Sam had walked the same five block radius at least ten times. She was gone. He took out his cell and called Steve

“Anything Sam?” he asked.

"Nah, she’s gone. We lost her.” Sam said dejectedly.

“Maybe she’s not on the streets anymore.” Steve said

“What are you thinking? Should we search inside buildings?”

Steve smiled. She really was clever. “Maybe not in them, on top of them. I think it’s time for you to suit up.”

* * *

 

She was running, leaping from building to building. She knew that if they took her in, Shield would kill her. She gasped and stopped abruptly. In front of her was a ten foot gap between the two buildings. She looked around, trying to find another place to land. There, a balcony of an apartment. It was a big drop, bigger than she would have liked. She’d definitely sprain an ankle or two, but she’d take a sprain over a death sentence any day. Brooke was readying herself to jump when she heard him. It wasn’t Cap, it was the other guy.

“We have to take you in Evans.” he said

She turned around gun out. He stood there with both arms up in a ‘don’t shoot’ position. “You can’t take me in. They’ll kill me.”

Sam frowned. Why would they kill her for going rouge? She’d get in trouble definitely, but she was a good agent, they would cut her some slack.

“They wouldn’t kill you. You’d undoubtedly get into some trouble, but you’re a good agent, they wouldn’t risk losing you.”

Brooke saw him step forward, she couldn’t let him get too close, she couldn’t let him stop her from jumping. He took another step. She raised her weapon. She didn’t know what to do. Something in her gut was telling her that he was a good guy. He worked with Steve so he had to be didn’t he? Steve was a good guy, on the right side right? She didn’t know what to believe anymore. She had thought Shield was on the right side and she had been wrong. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to kill an innocent, a pawn in Shields twisted game, but she couldn’t let him take her in. He took another step towards her and she knew she couldn’t let him stop her.

She spoke grimly, “They are compromised, they aren’t what they seem. I’m sorry.” And then she shot him. She didn’t turn back as she jumped, she had to keep running.

* * *

 

Sam gripped his side, applying pressure to the wound. For an amazing Shield agent she was a lousy shot. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Steve. “North eastern quadrant. I had her, but she shot me. She got away man, I’m sorry.” and then he hung up.

Steve was there in a matter of minutes. He was on his knees assessing Sam’s wound. “It does’t look that bad, you’ll live.”

Sam laughed breathily. “Yeah lucky for me she’s a terrible shot.”

Steve stilled, the wheels in his head turning. Evans was an excellent shot. He looked Sam in the eyes poignantly. “She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive. Did she say anything to you?”

Sam was confused and light headed. He had this feeling in his gut that he didn’t like. This was no longer a normal retrieval mission. He and Steve had stumbled into something greater.

“She said something before she shot me. She said that they are compromised. That they aren’t what they seem. And then she said she was sorry.”

Steve’s blood ran cold. If Evans was running from Shield, if she said they were compromised, then Shield was. She wasn’t one to run from uncertainties. He helped Sam up and put his arm over his shoulder.

“Let’s get you to a hospital, you’ve lost a significant amount of blood.” At this point Sam wasn’t fully lucid. Steve helped him off the roof and put him in their car.

He knew the hospital was a good ten minutes away so he drove faster than the allotted speed limit. Evans’ words ran through his head. ‘Compromised’, ‘not what they seem’. Whatever she had meant it wasn’t good, and Steve was going to get to the bottom of it. He had this feeling in his gut, one that he hadn’t felt since the war. It was a foreboding feeling. He knew something was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think. If you have any requests for any fics just leave a comment down below. :)


End file.
